the_league_of_utter_disaster_chaos_and_insanityfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Parliament
This was a Battle that took place in Parliament following the outbreak of civil war in England in Jorge knows what year. The Battle started when it was discovered at the end of a Parliament meeting that Prince Wannabe was in fact dead and had been reanimated to become CleggFrogg. King Wannabe then decided to use this to his advantage and ordered CleggFrogg to kill all the opposing MPs in Parliament, claiming that they will 'all hang from my HUNG PARLIAMENT!'. Commander Red Ed's army was garrisoned at the front gate ready to attack, but as they pushed upon the giant doors they found the battle in chaos. One of the Scots, known as B.rwon, told the leaders to escape while they still could before he was shot in his only good eye and died. The firer of the shot was Conservative sniper Gideon 'Georgie' Ozzie, who then turned his attention towards Red Ed. Meanwhile, King Wannabe had made a break for the leadership staff. Despite the chief whip's cries of 'ordeh... ordeh...' the battle continued anyway, as nobody cared. Mr. Whippy took a stray shot to the gavel and was redered useless, so Wannabe clobbered him with the staff and took the throne. He ordered CleggFrogg to attack the Labour guys but, in a state of confusion, B.Liar entered the Parliament and revealed his tiny laser pistol from his jacket pocket, saying 'I don't care if I'm actually Tory, this nonsense must stop!'. He then extended his tiny pistol to massive length and blasted CleggFrogg across the room, impacting a Tory weapons platform. CleggFrogg malfunctioned and went on a rampage, killing Tory, Lib Dem and Labour alike. Baldie Boring and Duncan-Smite were both executed by the CleggFrogg in his rampage, good riddance. Meanwhile, Red Ed engaged the Wannabe and was decapitated. Gideon made it down from the balcony and informed the King of B.Liar's betrayal, so the King immidietly turned around and decapitated Liar as well. However, he underestimated his foe, and Liar's severed head swung straight back around and sliced at Wannabe's neck, killing him. The remaining Labour Militia used the 'Foot Ray' to disintergrate CleggFrogg and the two sides squared off once again. B.Liar pressed a button on his console and unvailed his army - thousands of robotic Iain Duncan Smiths and William Hagues, which he unleashed upon London Town. They murdered Boris and his army of Bicycles and stormed the other Westminister buildings. Meanwhile, the Labour activists unleashed their mechanical worker army to counter this twisted force. As both sides locked horns, all seemed lost. However, Gideon decided at the last minute to desperately attempt to grab at power, and stabbed B.Liar through the chest, killing him. At that moment, Kinnock, who was positioned above the house, looked in through the hole in the roof through the barrell of his laser-eye sniper rifle and said 'Let's see who's ALL RIGHT now, eh?'. And thus passed Gideon Ozz, Chancellor of the Exchequer. Other Tory leaders fell likewise, with Vampire meeting his demise at the barrell of the Foot-Ray and Queen Wannabe was also re-killed in a 'grave' attempt to destroy all the Tory leaders. *titter* Meanwhile, there was still fierce fighting on the streets. As more and more Iains and Hagues fell, all seemed lost for the Tories. Left leaderless and without hope, their army broke apart, with the Hagues and the Iains now fighting over who was better. In the meantime, the Labour workers smashed the squabbling army to pieces. After a long hard day of fighting, the Lads of the Lab had finally won. Category:Wars Category:Just Plain Weird Category:Battles